


Waxing poetic

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Top Stiles, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5688958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just bottom Derek porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing poetic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes this was written on a pad not my usual laptop, also! Come see me at tumblr
> 
> thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

Stiles can't actually believe his luck, he could die right now and go down in a blazing glory of fuck yes I fucked Derek hale and it was awesome.

He's got the alpha on his back, long, muscled legs over Stiles' shoulders (he presses a kiss to the quivering muscle and damn If he can't wait to feel them wrapped around his waist) chest heaving and flushed a pretty pink, stomach tightening when Stiles drags his thumbs around the rim of Dereks hole.

His cheeks are flushed, red rimmed eyes wide and dark, pupils blown in heat, mouth slack and bitten red fangs dropped low glistening past his lips.

Stiles takes a minute to savour the sight (and what a sight it is) breathing in slowly, watching as Dereks nostrils flare, groaning low at the smell of sex and sweat in the air.

Stiles teases a finger over the puffy, lube slick hole, pushes forward the tip slipping in to loose muscle before pulling away, smirking when Derek grumbles and pushes his ass back eagerly.

Jesus who knew he could get Derek like this, a few sloppy touches and the alpha was putty in his hands, loose and wanting, legs spread wide and trembling, ass clenching around the tip of stiles' finger, mouth parting and closing in little breathy gasps.

Fuck.

He makes a high whimpering sound pushing his finger in deep and slow, crooking his finger and twisting his wrist until Derek is keening and bucking from the bed, fisting at the sheets, eyes fluttering shut.

Stiles watches in something kin to awe as he slips another finger in besides the first, listening to the way Dereks breath picks up, thick cock standing stiff at his stomach, flushed red and drooling white, smearing over his happy trail.

His own cock jerks at the image, licking his lips as he works his fingers deep, pumping them in and out working Dereks tight little hole loose and wet.

He can't wait to fuck him, jesus his cock twitches at the very thought, how tight Derek will be, how good he'll feel wrapped around him, slick and hot.

Dereks low moan let's him know that he's just babbled that whole thing out loud and frankly he doesn't really mind because Derek is staring up at him like he wants to devour him and yeah, yeah that's doing something for him alright... in fact-

He pushes three fingers into Dereks ass and bends forward sucking the tip of Dereks cock into his mouth all but purring at the bitter salt that laces his tongue. Slurping around his mouthful. He shivers when Derek cries out, bucking up from the bed, fucking into stiles mouth in a desperate, sloppy kind of way that leaves stiles breathless and tonguing at Dereks cock head as he pulls up.

Dereks undulating under him, hips rolling breath coming fast and hungry low growls rumbling in his chest he can feel how close Derek is to cumming, feels the way his balls tighten in stiles fingers, the way his cock throbs on Dereks tongue, spurting precum, eyes rolling back into his head, legs tightening around stiles head.

He groans around Dereks cock, dropping his hand from Dereks balls to cup his own throbbing dick twisting his fingers hard, crooking them up into Dereks prostate.

He pulls back when he's sure Derek is on the edge, laughing breathlessly when Derek swears, glaring up at him. He finally slips his fingers free of Dereks ass, playfully slapping the cheek and swallowing when Derek gasps and throws his head back, hips jerking.

He files that gorgeous reaction away for next time (they are definitely doing this again there is no way he's letting this be a one time thing) and pushes up, fisting his cock, smearing lube and precum over the pulsing length of it meeting a red gaze his cheeks burning, balls tightening, eager.

Derek practically purrs, urging stiles to get in him ("now stiles, you complete bastard") and yeah, yeah he's not going to argue with that is he.

He's shaking as he lines himself up, braces himself with his hands spamming Dereks hips, thumbing at those God given hip bones.

Jesus it's just like he imagined, Derek is just the right side of too tight, clenching down around him hot and slick.

He startles when fingers lace into his hair, breathing out trying desperately to steady himself and pull away from the very edge of release. He stills inside Derek letting him adjust to the thick length of stiles' cock.

Fingers tighten in his hair, pulling and he stares down at glowing eyes, chest punched of air, pushing forward to catch Dereks lips with his own, groaning when Derek fuck his tongue past them in the dirtiest fucking way, leaving stiles boneless and gasping.

He fucks forward slowly at first, rolling his hips nice and lazy, dragging his cock out of Dereks puffy rim, pushing back in, cock head grazing over Dereks walls. It's unimaginable, fucking it's amazing. He buries his face in Dereks neck, marvels at how flexible the Alpha is when his legs come up to follow over stiles shoulder . Toes curling at the change in angle.

Derek moans, unabashed and pleading, body open and pliant for stiles ever punishing thrusts. Fuck he can't think, only pushes forward sinking into Dereks delicious heat, mouthing at the sweat damp skin of Dereks neck, sucking his mark into it, disappointed when it vanishes just as quickly.

It only strengthens his resolve, makes him work harder to drive Derek wild. Leave him screaming and cumming on nothing but stiles' cock.

Derek whimpers and bares his fangs in pleasure, grinding down against stiles cock mewling low and pleased when Stiles starts thrusting in earnest, balls slapping against Dereks tight ass, panting harshly fingers bruising on Dereks hips.

"Yeah, come on stiles fuck me, fuck your cock feels good, that's it just like that fuck me nice and hard, make me scream for you, fucking amazing, stiles, so good for me."

He groans into Dereks neck, biting hard at the Alphas shoulder just to feel the way the Wolf clamps down around him and hisses, cock throbbing.

Derek claws at his back the pain an amazing bite, leaving stiles groaning and fucking deep, so fucking close to the edge.

He clumsily wraps his fingers about Dereks cock, hand wedged between slick bodies, jerking hard and fast, rubbing his thumb over the weeping tip, muttering his praise into Dereks lips as he ducks to kiss him, wet and filthy.

Derek cums roaring, bowing up from the bed, legs falling to wrap about stiles hips, tight and demanding. He watched hungrily as Derek shifts, eyes burning a dark red, fangs bared, practically howling for him.

Jesus the image is seared into his freaking mind and he cums like a freight train, balls deep in Dereks ass, Cum leaking out about his cock, balls emptying the stench of sex and stilesandderek all around them, going straight to his head.

He slumps over, groaning when Derek breaths deep, hips still twitching, a slippery sticky mess between their stomachs from Dereks cock.

It takes all his effort to roll off the Wolf, gathering Derek in his arms, clinging to him lazily, fingers carding through dark hair.

"Guess we should talk about this, huh big guy."

He hears Dereks long suffering sigh and grins to himself, smiling wider when Derek burrows closer, hand coming to rest over stiles heart.

"Later, stiles."

The promise of later lolls him to sleep, with a werewolf in his arms, his body sex heavy and sated.


End file.
